1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a system for the closed transfer of fluids. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system that provides leak-proof sealing during fluid transfer from a first container to a second container and membrane arrangements for use with such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health care providers reconstituting, transporting, and administering hazardous drugs, such as cancer treatments, can put themselves at risk of exposure to these medications and present a major hazard in the health care environment. For example, nurses treating cancer patients risk being exposed to chemotherapy drugs and their toxic effects. Unintentional chemotherapy exposure can affect the nervous system, impair the reproductive system, and bring an increased risk of developing blood cancers in the future. In order to reduce the risk of health care providers being exposed to toxic drugs, the closed transfer of these drugs becomes important.
Some drugs must be dissolved or diluted before they are administered, which involves transferring a solvent from one container to a sealed vial containing the drug in powder or liquid form, by means of a needle. Drugs may be inadvertently released into the atmosphere in gas form or by way of aerosolization, during the withdrawal of the needle from the vial and while the needle is inside the vial if any pressure differential between the interior of the vial and the surrounding atmosphere exists.